Buena Suerte
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Zick y Elena siempre habían gozado de inmunidad en todas sus aventuras. Siempre salieron ilesos de las peores situaciones... ¿Pero eso puede terminar? Tras una aventura, Elena esta a punto de perder a Zick pero ¿está eso pasando realmente? ¿Él... va a morir? (*Light* Zick/Elena)


**¡Hola!**

 **Aquí vengo con un nuevo Zick x Elena :D**

 **Este es solo el primer One shoot de bastantes que pienso escribir. Porque creo que he dejado mi serie predilecta bastante de lado y eso ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡JUM!**

 **En fin, espero que os guste :3**

* * *

 **— BUENA SUERTE —**

* * *

Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, Elena nunca podía dejar de pensar que tanto Zick como ella tenían una suerte tremenda.

Solo eran unos niños aprendices, él solamente medio Domador, ella una Refugiadora que no nació con su poder.

Y sin embargo, ni siquiera el mismísimo Deputhi Deth tenía reparos cuando aseguraba que ellos eran los mejores. Sí, sin duda, los mejores.

Pero solo eran niños, y, Elena sabía, que siguiendo enfrentándose a terribles peligros dando palos de ciego, tal como estaban ahora, algún día caerían.

Caerían como una vez calleron Terence y Zob. Porque no se puede ganar siempre.

La pelinaranja pensaba en ello, pero solo como algo pasajero, como quien piensa en un terrible acontecimiento tras una clase de historia.

Simplemente no le parecía real.

Simplemente, con Zick de su parte, aunque luchasen separados, se había acostumbrado a ganar.

No se dio cuenta del error en su ecuación de vida si no hasta encontrarse ahí, en la casa del doctor de Big Burg-si, haciendo todo lo posible por contener los sollozos. Porque sabía que Zick no estaba, no podía verla llorar, pero si podía escucharla.

Y lo último que quería era que él, quien la había protegido y luchado a su lado valientemente, aun cuando le aseguró que aquel lugar era peligroso incluso como para echar un simple vistazo, se sintiese culpable por su deplorable estado de ánimo.

La niña se seco las lágrimas y miró el cuerpo de Zick tumbado a su lado. Era un vano intento para sentirse mejor.

Como cuando te quedas mirando la foto de una persona importante para ti la cuál se ha ido. No te consuela ni un poco, en realidad lo único que consigues es hacerte más daño. Pero no puedes evitarlo. No, no puedes.

La niña tomó las manos del durmiente. El pulso regular que sentía en las muñecas del contrario y el sube y baja de su torax, aunque débiles, fueron como un bálsamo para ella. Aun había tiempo. Rezó por que el aura de Zick encontrase de nuevo su cuerpo antes de que... antes de que...

Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse.

— Zick, si es verdad que puedes oirme, por favor, ponme atención —suplicó—. Estes donde estes, tienes que volver... tienes que volver... P-por favor... —estaba acostumbrada a que el peli azul cumpliera lo que ella decía, con al menos un porque. Tal y como ella hacía por él. Por eso cuando nada ocurrió la invadió un inexplicable enfado contra él. O tal vez la honda tristeza la estaba volviendo loca— ¡Idiota! —le soltó— ¡Jamás te pedí que me protegieras! ¡Ni siquiera quería que me acompañases...! Bueno, no, eso sí que te lo pedí... ¡Pero ese no es el punto...!

Calló por un momento habiendose quedado sin argumentos en una conversación casi unilateral. Genial, ahora era a ella a quien se la estaba comiendo la culpa.

 _Era_ su culpa.

— ¿Qué crees que vaya a hacer yo sin ti? —le preguntó a si misma más que a Zick— Te necesito. Y no habló solo de tus poderes. Sabes perfectamente que no es eso... —el corazón del niño comenzó a bombear más rápido. Elena notó el despegue de vida, pero seguía sin ser suficiente. Más bien la mejora sin resultados la irritó un poco— Bien, ¿quieres que lo diga? ¡Pues te lo digo! Yo nunca pedí ser la damisela en apuros de la historia, pero aquí estoy... suplicandole a mi héroe que no me dejé —se sonrojo notablemente al referirse a Zick como "su héroe". Menos mal que él no podía verla, pero ella podría haber jurado que noto un ligero tono rojo en el pétreo rostro de él— ¡Maldita sea Zick, yo te amo! —explotó en la rabia del momento— ¡Así que ni se te ocurra morir porque si lo haces pienso encontrar los medios para seguirte y patear tu trasero fantasma!

Había gritado tanto que tuvo que tratar de normalizar su respiración. Pero al parecer ni eso había sido suficiente.

Con temor, Elena sintió a flor de piel la parada del pulso repentina del peliazul. Como si algun desalmado hubiera apretado un botón de "off"

Estaba... Él estaba...

Ni siquiera pudo seguir llorando. No había lágrimas suficientes para mostrar el puñetazo que el destino le había dado. Era un dolor intenso, opresor.

Vacío

Y no había con que llenarlo.

Él estaba... _muerto._

 _¡MUERTO!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Qué se supone que le diría a los adultos cuando llegasen? Pensó de una forma un tanto hipócrita. Aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que ese era el menor de sus problemas. Se separó lentamente del cuerpo inerte y caminó decidida, aunque con paso vacilante, hacía la ventana del lugar.

Big Burg-si era una ciudad alta.

Muy alta.

Era un auténtico peligro el hecho de que los caminos del lugar, que hacían de suelo, no cubrieran todo el terreno.

Peligro que ella pensaba aprovechar.

"Yo lo mate —se dijo abriendo la ventana y sentándose a horcajadas en el estrecho barandal—. Yo lo merezco"

— ¿Elena?

Se asustó, su corazón se saltó un latido y por poco pierde el precario equilibrio. Desesperadamente se agarró a los extremos de la ventana, sus nudillos volviéndose blancos y sintiendo un increíble ataque de repentino miedo a las alturas.

Todo eso en un segundo. ¡Por poco vomita!

Mecachis en la mar, mecachis en la mar, ¡MECACHIS EN LA MAR! ¡Demasiado alto!

— ¡ELENA! —repitió Zick gritando acabado de despertar y dándose cuenta de la situación.

No tardo nada en agarrar a la pelinaranja por la cintura y bajarla de un tirón al seguro suelo de la habitación.

— Loca —soltó el peliazul todavía shokeado y con aprehensión—. ¿Se puede saber en que pensabas?

— Estas vivo... —susurró Elena, olvidando por completo su intento de suicidio de hace unos segundos. Sin responderle, simplemente le abrazo como si fuera lo único que supiera hacer en el mundo, y tan fuerte que Zick ni siquiera pudo disfrutarlo— ¡Estas vivo!

— Sí, parece que sí... —el respondió con un hilillo de voz— Pero no por mucho si sigues apretando así...

Inmediatamente ella se separó dejándole respirar.

— ¿Cómo...? P-pero te vi. Estabas muerto Zick, muerto. ¿Qué pasó?

Zick se encogió de hombros. Como si el hecho de que te digan que moriste y reviviste no fuera algo fuera de lo común.

— No lo se. Solo recuerdo estar en un lugar extraño, fuera de mi cuerpo... entonces escuche tu voz. La seguí para ser capaz de volver.

Elena reaccionó a la frase "escuche tu voz", recordando su pequeña y para nada pensada (ni mucho menos romántica) confesión.

Su cara se volvió tomate ante la vista del extrañado Zick.

— Me escuchaste hablar... ¿y que decía exactamente?

Zick suspiró derrotado.

— Lo siento, lo intento pero no soy capaz de recordarlo... ¿Era algo importante?

Esta vez fue Elena la que suspiró, pero de puro alivio. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para tranquilizarle. Zick enarco una ceja, extrañado del raro comportamiento de su amiga.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para darle vueltas al asunto, ya que en ese momento los adultos llegaron junto al doctor al lugar como una avalancha de animales super preocupados.

La pequeña escapada de los niños en terreno enemigo al final se quedo en un susto. Zick no sufrió secuelas, pero tenía valiosa información sobre el mas allá Dom. Eso no evitó que ambos fueran castigados, por supuesto.

Además, esa fue la primera vez que Zick y Elena fueron plenamente conscientes de su mortandad. Y a partir de ese día se tomaron 100% en serio sus estudios y prácticas. Más por poder proteger al otro que por su propia seguridad.

Eran los mejores, hasta el momento nunca perdían. Pero no era posible que su buena suerte de salir ilesos de todo durará para siempre.

Ellos caerían, eso era algo obvio, pero se levantarán las veces que hiciera falta. Venciendo y perdiendo juntos. Y cuando el momento llegará, los dos dejarían el mundo.

Porque algo que nunca sería mellado era el amor que se tenían y que duraría para siempre.

* * *

 **Quiero aclarar, en ningún momento de la serie se dice que Zick es solo medio Domador. Pero al ser hijo de Domador y Refugiadora... simplemente lo supuse.**

 **Tengo una pregunta ¿os interesaría un Timothy x Lardin? Creo que son personajes que tienen mucha química pero nunca he visto nada de ellos...**

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
